


Changes

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Brave is adopted, Heros real name is Caramel, Other cookies will be added, Timekeepers real name isnt Timekeeper, full of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: Timekeeper couldn't help but save him when they saw a cookie they cared about was in trouble, but what happens now?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Hero grunted, blood ran down his face. He weakly tried to push himself up by using his elbows to support him. His entire body was shaking and covered in blood. His armour had been crushed and discarded, Millennial knows where. He cringed and glanced down at himself, his clothes were soaked red and had started to stick to him.  
"Where... Am I even.. Bleeding from..?" he murmured, confused and a little afraid.  
Timekeeper was simply going timeline to timeline, bored, trying to find something to do when they had noticed the bloody scene. They couldn't help but tense up, that... That technically was their brother. While yes.. They were an older version of Croissant, that was their brother. They couldn't bear to sit there and let him die such a gruesome death. Someone as heroic as Hero didn't deserve that.

They sighed and shook their head, they climbed through the rift they had made and hopped down to where Hero was. Startling the life out of the poor cookie.  
"Hmm, no need to be so afraid my dear! I'm simply here to help." Timekeeper chuckled and gently picked the injured cookie up.  
"By chance do you know where a Croissant Cookie is?" they asked, looking down at their injured brother.. Well.. This wasn't their brother.. But it was.  
"O-ow.. U-uh.. Yeah... Candycane road.. N-number 14..." Hero murmured weakly, glancing up at the cookie. He didn't recognise them, maybe they were new?  
"Alrighty! And off we go." Timekeeper set off, they would've used a rift but with Hero's current state it would've been too dangerous. Hero doesn't need to be hurt anymore. They weren't sure if he'd even survive it.

They hummed a little ditty they'd heard to themselves, it was a relaxing one. Unintentionally trying to relax the younger cookie that laid in their arms.  
Timekeeper glanced around at the streets and city that surrounded them, it was as they remembered when they were here last with Croissant. They were thinking about the last time they'd been here when they got interrupted by the meek males voice.  
"U-uh.. I-I'm.. I'm Caramel Cookie... Who are you..?" Hero asked meekly, an interested look in his eyes.  
Oh how that hurt Timekeeper, of course he didn't know who they were and they didn't expect him to. But it still stung, it felt like someone stabbed them and poured alcohol in it. And of course, Timekeeper knew that wasn't Hero's name either.   
"Oh! What a pleasure for us to meet, Hero! I'm Car--Timekeeper. I'm Timekeeper Cookie!" they grinned down at him before looking around.  
"This is the street isn't it?" they asked curiously, of course they knew where Croissant lived but they didn't want to seem suspicious to Hero.  
Hero nodded weakly and continued to lay there, not so subtly cuddling a bit closer to Timekeeper.  
Timekeepers grin widened slightly when they noticed but didn't comment on it, they hummed and walked down the street before looking at number 14. Croissants home. Oh they could see it now, Croissant was going to panic. Oh well, it was for the sake of Hero. They walked up to the door and knocked, humming as they waited.

Croissant answered, she had some tar on her face and seemed quite tired. She blinked a few times to process what was going on. First of all, why was Timekeeper here? Second of all-! Hero! Was Hero okay?! Did Timekeeper hurt him or?!  
Croissant looked at Timekeeper and quickly took Hero from them, holding her injured brother close.  
"Come in." she murmured and shut the door after Timekeeper walked in.  
"I didn't hurt him my dear Croissant!" Timekeeper hummed and followed Croissant to the kitchen.  
Croissant was mumbling to herself as she sat Hero down on the table, looking at Timekeeper.  
"Please get the med kit" she practically begged as she looked thorough some cupboards for other supplies to help Hero.  
Timekeeper hummed and nodded, making a med kit appear and placing it down.  
Croissant looked at them with an unimpressed look before looking back at Hero, she sighed softly and brushed his hair out of his face.  
"You're going to be okay bro.. I promise." she promised him before taking his cracked glasses off and putting them aside.

"Just breathe.. In.. And out. This may hurt." she warned before unbuttoning his shirt, she cringed at the sight of the wound. It wasn't extremely deep but it was wide, blood was still coming out from the wound so she cleaned what she could before putting pressure on it.  
"A-ah-" Hero whimpered slightly and gripped his hands into fists, he bit his lip before looking at Croissant.  
Croissant gave him a gentle smile and rubbed his back before grabbing some bandages from the med kit, she gave Hero a sympathetic look.  
"I'm going to clean and disinfect this, it's gonna hurt okay? Deep breaths." she smiled sympathetically before getting a towel and wetting it and gently cleaning the blood and disinfecting the wound. She wrapped it up in bandages and smiled sympathetically.  
"There you go.." she smiled and helped him sit up.  
Hero smiled weakly and rubbed his eyes  
'Ah.. Thank you sis.." he nodded, glancing at Timekeeper and Croissant curiously.  
"Do you two know each other..?" he asked, Croissant froze up at this, she didn't know how to respond. Thankfully she was saved by Timekeeper who wrapped an arm around the taller cookie and chuckled.  
"Well! I sure hope we do! We go way back when we were just little cookies hm? We fell out of touch so that's why you probably haven't heard about me!" Timekeeper chuckled again and smiled at Hero.  
Croissant felt a wave of relief and smiled sheepishly, she nodded.  
"Uh huh.. You've uh.. Changed so much since I saw you last" she smiled awkwardly at Timekeeper who chuckled and let her go.  
Hero smiled slightly and nodded, he thought briefly before looking at Croissant  
"Do you know when Brave is going to be home?" he asked curiously, tilting his head   
Timekeeper blinked, that was something different. Did Croissant in this timeline have Gingerbrave as a brother? It would make sense that she was able to warn him so quickly if this was the case.  
Croissant glanced at the clock and then back at the pair  
"He's bringing his friends from school, so I'd presume 20 minutes" she smiled slightly before looking at Timekeeper 

"Timekeeper and I are going to talk for a moment, alright bro?" she smiled at Hero before dragging Timekeeper to the next room and glaring at them.   
"Why are you here and what happened?" she questioned, folding her arms.  
"I was simply looking through timeliness and boom! There was 'Caramel' and I knew I had to help." they admitted with a grin.   
Croissant sighed and rubbed her temples before looking at them   
"Well here in this timeline, I adopted Gingerbrave so that may be different to yours. So don't scare the kid, I expect he's not gonna be thrilled to see you" Croissant chuckled and sat by Timekeeper.   
Timekeeper jokingly pouted and crossed their arms before shrugging.   
"I can leave!" they grinned, picking up their scissors and trying to open a rift. Nothing happened. They raised a brow and tried again, once again nothing happened. They scowled slightly and glanced at Croissant.   
"Well then. This hasn't happened before. Today really is a day of new things!" they chuckled slightly and set their scissors down.   
"Looks like I'm stuck hereeee-" Timekeeper laughed awkwardly and glanced at Croissant.

Croissant sighed and shook her head   
"Of course. Lucky for you I have a spare room upstairs." she smiled slightly   
Timekeeper laughed and patted her head with a grin  
"You're so kind young one" they teased with a smirk on their face  
"Yeah yeah- get your hand off me before I change my mind" Croissant rolled her eyes and pushed Timekeeper away.   
"I gotta make dinner" Croissant got up and Timekeeper did the same  
"Or you could order something, you're stressed and tired my dear!" Timekeeper grinned at her   
"You can use one of those telephones, can you not? You're the modern me after all!" Timekeeper hummed with a stupid grin on their face  
Croissant thought briefly before nodding  
"I'll wait until Brave and his friends come home so they can choose what they want as well." Croissant smiled at Timekeeper before walking to the kitchen.   
"Alright Caramel, I'm going to help you to the couch. You get to know Timekeeper while I finish what I was working on okay?" she smiled softly and gently picked her younger brother up and carried him to the couch, gently placing him on some pillows. 

"There, you comfy?" she tilted her head with a gentle smile, relaxing when she got a nod from Hero.   
"I'll be back in a bit" she smiled, rubbing the tar off her face with her arm and walking downstairs to her little workshop to continue her machine.


	2. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gingerbrave has a few suspicions about Timekeeper...

Croissant worked on her machine before pausing and sighing loudly.   
"Timekeeper can make rifts without their scissors.." she said aloud and shook her head and finished tinkering with her machine. She rubbed sweat off her face with a rag and huffed.   
"I wonder why they want to stay… Maybe because it's something new?.." she thought aloud and leaned back in her seat. Ignoring the creak it made as she did so. She hummed quietly and rubbed her chin, lost in thought. Surely Timekeeper had a motive now? What's the worst that could happen if they stayed until they fixed their scissors anyway? Surely it couldn't be that bad. She would just have to hope Gingerbrave wasn't annoyed. She laughed slightly at the thought of her younger brother chewing Timekeeper out. It was a wonder how he did so without being afraid, he was only eleven and he was chewing literal Gods out. 

She laughed more and shook her head to herself, they really had to emphasise the brave part of his name more. She continued to think before she remembered that Brave would be home soon, she glanced at her phone and got up. Fifteen minutes had passed. It was best she was there when Gingerbrave arrived and wasn't alone with Timekeeper. Millennial knows she didn't want such a chaotic situation to happen. She rushed upstairs and glanced around, Gingerbrave wasn't home yet thankfully. She sighed in relief and walked over to the couch, sitting next to her brother.   
"How do you feel?" she asked with a soft hum.   
"Good.. Good. Thank you sis.. It's appreciated." Hero laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.   
Croissant smiled and chuckled softly and shook her hand slightly. She didn't want Hero to thank her, he was her brother of course she'd help him.   
"Hey it's no worries, I know you'd do the same" she gently reassured and relaxed once she got a nod in response. She glanced around before looking at her future self. 

Timekeeper was staring at the wall, humming quietly to themselves. Of course they weren't really stuck here, but this was something unpredictable and that excited them. It was something new and that excited them. They continued to hum before noticing their younger self and waved eerily.   
"Hello!" they grinned at her, unknowing that she had realised that they weren't really stuck. Although they wouldn't be surprised, they were the director after all.   
"Uh, hello" Croissant smiled slightly before leaning closer and whispering.   
"Please don't cause any trouble when Brave comes home, I know he's not going to hold his tongue but I need you to. Because sooner or later we'll--or I'll have to explain to Hero who you really are." she moved away before Timekeeper really got a chance to respond, they shrugged and nodded as a response. 

Croissant smiled slightly, although she had an itching feeling that Timekeeper wouldn't stick to that. She really hoped they would. Before she could worry anymore, the door handle turned and the door opened.   
Gingerbrave walked in happily, Gingerbright, Strawberry and Skater followed him in as well.   
"I'm home!" Brave called out before his eyes darted to the couch, there he noticed Hero. He looked normal just a little tired, a bit beat up but that was pretty normal for his older brother. Croissant sat next to him, looking tired as per usual. She gave him a gentle smile which he gladly returned before looking at who sat next to her. Timekeeper. Why were they here?!   
"Why are you here?!" He questioned Timekeeper immediately, a firm yet slightly afraid look on his face. This caused Timekeeper to burst into mocking laughter before they rested their head on their hand.  
"No need to be so tense! Afterall, when I'm here I can't cause damage now can I?" They tilted their head with a smirk on their face.

Brave paused briefly before nodding, his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.  
"F-Fine! But if you do anything I'll make you regret it!" He promised Timekeeper, he started to lead his friends upstairs but Croissant interrupted the group.  
"You guys want fries and burgers? I decided we'd have a treat tonight" she lied quickly and smiled at the group.  
"Ooh yes please!" Brave grinned and bounced happily, pausing on the first step.  
Bright smiled and nodded  
"Thank you Ms Croissant" she said politely and glanced at the others.  
"T-Tha-Thank you…" Strawberry said softly before fiddling with the strings of her hoodie.  
"That would be rad! Thanks!" Skater grinned and gave Croissant a thumbs up.  
Croissant laughed and nodded, amused.  
"Alright, it'll take half an hour so you guys go on and do whatever. Try not to cause a mess okay?" She said softly before chuckling again, she leaned back in the couch.  
"Alright sis!" Brave called back before running upstairs, the group struggling to follow his speed.

TK hummed in amusement and looked down at Croissant who had now pulled her phone out and made the order.  
"Technology always interests me! Phones are such interesting things hm?" They grinned at her.  
Croissant blinked and shrugged before tensing  
"Shoot. Well. Uh. I know your order right…?" She nudged Timekeeper slightly, she knew what Hero wanted but she had forgotten to ask Timekeeper. Surely it wouldn't be that bad they were the same person.  
Timekeeper's smirk widened and they laughed  
"Of course you do my dear!" They chuckled before glancing around the family home, things were so different here. Well. Everything was. They had never adopted Brave in their timeline, sure Hero was their brother so that stayed the same.

Upstairs the common group were talking amongst themselves, Brave had gotten a notepad and was writing.  
"Walnut does this when she needs to ask people questions right? Well...I don't trust Timekeeper and we gotta make sure they won't hurt anyone!" Brave said with a sparkle in his eyes.  
Bright nodded in agreement and rubbed her chin.  
"What do you think they could want..?" She asked Brave, Skater quickly butted in.  
"They totally want like power!" He nodded before shaking his head.  
"Not cool."  
"That's possible!" Brave agreed and scribbled down the word Power.  
"R-Revenge…?" Strawberry meekly suggested before tensing   
"S-sorry that sounds dumb…" she looked away and rubbed her arm, flushing up when Bright gently wrapped an arm around her.  
"It's not dumb silly! It's a good idea" Bright gently reassured.  
Brave and Skater shared a suspicious glance before Brave nodded and wrote Revenge down.  
"Maybe they still haven't given up on getting Croissant..? Oh that's not good! I gotta protect big sis!" Brave frowned and wrote Croissant's name down.  
"Okay okay...so we gotta interrogate them! Let's make a plan….Say food takes 30 minutes to come..we have 30 minutes! Hm...maybe Skater can go into Croissant's workshop! Set an alarm off!" He nodded and grinned  
Skater nodded back and laughed  
"Sounds rad dude!" He adjusted his hat, obviously not afraid.  
"Okay….and Bright and Strawberry..! You guys ask H-Caramel about his comics yeah!! And then I can interrogate Timekeeper!" He grinned after explaining his very flawed plan, Bright nodded.  
"We can do that!" She reassured him.

"Great! Okay... let's do it! High fives around!" Brave laughed and gave everyone a high five, the group got up and the group snuck downstairs and waited behind a corner.  
Skater waited patiently before taking a dash when everyone was distracted and slided into Croissant's workshop. He cringed when he scathed his knee, ah. It wasn't that bad. He glanced around, all this stuff seemed really nerdy and complicated.  
"Being a nerd runs in the family" he thought to himself before looking around and hitting an alarm, he ran and hide in a closet, covering his mouth so his breathing was muffled.  
Brave looked at Bright and nodded firmly, giving the pair a brave yet gentle smile which Bright returned.  
Croissant looked up and raised a brow.  
"That's weird. I'll go turn it off." She huffed before walking down to her workshop and glancing around.

Bright and Strawberry walked over to Hero, visibly taking a distance from Timekeeper.  
"C-Caramel..? C-can you show us your comics?" Strawberry asked nervously, her cheeks flushed.  
Hero blinked and smiled, giving the pair a nod.  
"Of course guys, oh... where's Brave?" He asked with a tilt of his head.  
"He's in the toilet" Bright quickly covered for him and nervously glanced at the staircase where Brave was waiting, maybe this wasn't the most thought through plan.  
"Ah, makes sense" Hero laughed and walked to the stairs with pair, taking them to his room.  
"Brave? I thought you were in the bathroom, do you wanna tag along?" Hero asked innocently.  
Brave tensed and swallowed, shaking his head  
"Nope getting water see ya bye!" He yelled before running down the stairs, looking at the couch where Timekeeper sat alone.

"I think we should talk." Brave said, a tinge of anxiety to his voice. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Well of course!" Timekeeper smirked and patted next to them, amused.  
Brave nodded and kept his eyes on the Time Legendary before sitting by them.  
"I have a few questions" Brave stated, like he wasn't totally anxious. But he had to do this! For his sister!  
"Ask away!" Timekeeper grinned and tilted their head with a sparkle in their eye, this kid was something else.  
"Why are you here?" Brave narrowed his eyes and jabbed a finger at them, trying not to break eye contact with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and get a schedule for this! Hopefully one chapter every week, but maybe two a week! I'm glad you guys like it so far! I like where the plot is gonna go!  
> Strawbright shippers I see u


End file.
